


Irresistible Impulse

by Crystalnymphetamine



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Luche has a cat, Luche's cat is an actual saint, Tredd continues to be a horrible roommate, drunk leprechaun is drunk, so is Luche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalnymphetamine/pseuds/Crystalnymphetamine
Summary: Tredd wants company for the night and a fluffy cat is his choice today.Unfortunately the fluffy cat is sleeping in Luche's bedroom...





	Irresistible Impulse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicrt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/gifts).



> Requested by Nicrt on [Tumblr.](https://teruelfxonsuvar.tumblr.com/post/162494509092/from-the-last-prompt-list-you-reblogged-you-come)

Silence.

Nothing but absolute silence.

Tredd stumbled blindly into his shared apartment, lights long turned off, he walks to the kitchen trying to make as little noise as possible in his drunken state, usually he could handle himself just fine, but tonight?

He can’t remember how it even happened, but he was on a mission tonight, and that was to get drunk and stop being sad.

He only accomplished half of it, however… At least he couldn’t remember why he was sad.

He opens the fridge and the bright light coming from inside was almost blinding, he grabs the milk carton and goes straight to his secret cookie stash at the other end of the room, hidden conveniently behind the bag of kibble for his roommate’s cat.

Ah. The Cat.

He wondered where the big ball of fluffy snow white fur had ran off to, sometimes, she slept in Luche’s room, others she preferred to stay in the living room, on a few occassions, she kept Tredd company while he worked on his projects until sunrise.

He could really use company right now.

And more cookies. He’d have to ask nicely at his part-time job if he could take more leftovers home. Or just directly ask the baker if he can gift him some, they’ve been friends for at least 10 years, he won’t say no, right?

But now was not the time to think of that.

He needs to find the cat, that soft fluffy bundle of love and joy. He Has to pet Empress. He’s going to pet Empress, whether Luche likes it or not, he’s going to take her from his cold, sleepy arms, he is confident he can do it without waking the man up.

He’s too inebriated to notice how poor his motor skills currently are however, too inebriated to think it’s a horrible idea to wake up a Ph.D. student without having a cup of coffee on hand to quell his rage, too inebriated to reason with himself that he doesn’t need to pet the cat, that he shouldn’t pet the cat.

But he doesn’t care. Alcohol clouds his judgement. He leaves everything, the milk, the cookies, the fridge door glaringly open, which will be sure to annoy Luche in the morning…

He opens the bedroom door silently, the soft sound of whale songs reaching his ears, the light from Luche’s computer’s screen saver illuminated the room just enough for him to spot the cat, sleeping calmly cradled in her master’s arms.

He strides towards the bed and crouches right in front of Luche, he beggins wiggling Empress out of his grasp, startling her in the process, soft tempered as she might be, she stills lets out  low annoyed meows, before seeing it’s just Tredd and quieting down.

Luche, however, was more than startled waking up to his arms being waved arround by someone else and his cat making noises. He was never a heavy sleeper…

Before he can fully regain awareness, he was already clocking Tredd in the jaw.

“Shit, what the fuck, dude?” Tredd exclaims, holding his face with one hand and the poor confused cat with the other, giving Luche a very displeased and offended look.

“I should be the one asking, what the hell are you doing in my room?” Luche says, voice croaky and gruff from sleep, his usually neatly combed hair was the definition of a mess, and he could not look more displeased even if he tried.

“I felt sad so I wanted to pet Empress and hold her and snuggle her” Tredd’s words slurred a little as he spoke, he held the cat tightly to his chest and nuzzled her. He was really lucky Empress was impossibly friendly and calm, any other cat would have probably clawed his eyes out.

“You… You come into my room, and fucking- fucking wake me up, at-” Luche paused too look at the bright red numbers of his alarm clock “At four in the fucking morning to… to… Cuddle my cat? MY CAT?”

Needless to say, he was furious.

Tredd just stared at him blankly for perhaps longer than socially acceptable, and nodded, mostly to himself, before speaking again

“It’s okay, I can cuddle you too”

“Get the fuck out Tredd”

“Shhhh. No anger now. Only cuddles”

Luche was powerless to stop him, before he knew it, Tredd was on his bed, half clinging to him, half clinging to Empress, and completely stubborn about leaving.

Luche couldn’t help but to think Axis was right. He was right and he shouldn’t have agreed to house with Tredd even if it was just for this semester. He should have listened.


End file.
